New girl,New romance
by Emziiee-xxx
Summary: There is a new girl at Brittania high. But what happens when she falls for Lauren. Will Lauren catch or or will she fall to? Sorry i suck at summaries. DISCONTINUED!
1. prologue meeting the house members

"Wow."

"Who is she? I didn't see her at the auditions."

"Her outfit is just completely scar-alicious. Is that even a word?"

"Lola honestly. But I have to admit her outfit is scary."

"Yeah man. Where does she shop.? Underworlds direct?"

"No actually." Said the girl in question.

"And I can hear every word your saying." She finished before heading up the stairs to her room

"_Dear Diary.  
__Just moved into my new house today.  
The other people here are really weird.  
They seemed to think that I was deaf or something."_

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"What?" I asked.

"Umm can I come in for a min?" A female voice replied. I quickly stowed my Diary away in the hidden bit of my Pillow case as I replied

"Fine." It was the Ginger girl from downstairs. The one with the nice eye's. I always noticed the eye's.

"Umm. I just want to say I'm sorry. For the way everyone reacted downstairs. I think your outfit is cool." I thought back to the teasing and remembered that she was the only one that didn't say anything. That didn't stare.

"Well thanks uhhh…" I trailed off not knowing her name

"Lauren." She supplied

"Right." I said committing the name to memory.

"Thanks Lauren." I finished.

"I know that this sounds like a weird question but Claudine, the girl with the black hair, said that you didn't audition. Why not?"

"Oh that's easy. I didn't cause I have known Newgent since I was about five and he has seen me grow up. He knows that I deserve a place at this school so he gave it to me."

"Wow. Really?!?" She exclaimed her eye's widening.

"Yeah."

"Wow Naiome. That's really cool."

"Well thanks again Lauren. But I really hate the name Naiome so could you please just call me Nai."

"Sure thing Nai."

"Lauren. Naiome. Come on. You need to get moving or your gonna be late."

"O.K." I called down.

"Well see you in class Loz. You don't mind me calling you Loz do you?"

"Mind? I love that nickname." Lauren replied. By now we were at the front door. I paused to tell the house Mother.

"Don't worry about Dinner. I'll cook." And with that I was off. Off to Britannia High to face a bunch of bright and spunky performing people.

**Emziiee-xxx: Hope you likey. :)**** I truly have no idea where the inspiration for this story came from :)**

**R&R Please :)**


	2. recording

"O.K Guys. It's Naiome's turn to sing today"

"Oh great." I thought. I already knew what I was going to sing. It was a song I had written for my younger sister when she had gone into hosptal with cancer. Singing it now would probably make me cry but it was the song I knew best so I was gonna go for it

"You ready Naiome?" The teacher asked as Lauren stood in the backgound mouthing

"Good luck Nai." I smiled nodded and then started to sing

_"You self destructive little girl  
Pick yourself up don't blame the world  
So you screwed up but your gonna be O.K._

_Now call you boyfriend and apologise  
You pushed him pretty far away last night  
He really loves you, you just don't always love yourselF_

_And all this time  
Oh all this time  
You have had it in you  
You just sometims need a push_

_All this time  
Oh all this time  
You have had it in you  
You just sometimes need a push"_

I was crying by now. But still I kept singing

_"Think all the mean girls who pulled your hair  
Are barefoot now and pregnant dear  
And you write pop songs and get to travel round the world_

_And all this time  
Oh all this time  
You have had it in you  
You just sometims need a push_

_All this time  
Oh all this time  
You have had it in you  
You just sometimes need a push_

_So you've had some detours  
Some stupid men  
Now we know what not  
To do again  
Besides you lucked out  
Finally_

_And all this time  
Oh all this time  
You have had it in you  
You just sometims need a push_

_All this time  
Oh all this time  
You have had it in you  
You just sometimes need a push"_

I managed to control myself long enough to take off the headohones and get out of the recording booth before running out of the room and down into the girls toilets. I hoisted myself up onto the shelf that held the sinks curled up into a ball and sobbed into my knee's. I heard the door open but I still didn't move. I knew that due the all black scary attire they wouldn't approach me unless the knew me and the only person here who knew me in any way was..... Lauren.

"Nai? Nai don't worry." Lauren started to gently rub circles on my back attempting to soothe me

"Whatever it is you can tell me if you want to. I promise I will listen and not tell anyone if you don't want me to." I sat up slightly scaring her a bit.

"That (Sob) song." I hiccupped as she nodded incouraging me to go on

"I wrote it for my younger sister when she went into hospital with lung cancer." Laurens hand went back to rubbing comforting circles on my back

"Is your sister O.K.?" She asked her green eye's filled with concern. I just shook my head.

"She died. Age 10. Of lung cancer." I said fighting back more tears.

"Oh. Nai I"m so sorry. Don't worry. You can cry if you want to." And that I did.

**Emziiee-xxx: Man poor Nai eh. I don't own the song and I didn't write it. It is all this time by Maria Mena. Its a great song.**

**R&R Please :)**


	3. Laurens Shock performance

I walked into the den that night wearing my old dog collar, my Spiky bracelet, my Wolf top and a pair of low slung black jeans with skeleton hands on the back pockets.

"Hey Nai!" Lauren called from the corner. **(A/N: Btw this is in the second episode. Nai arrived a bit late. We find out why later) **

"Hey Loz. Danny not here yet?" I asked. I had only known the boy for one day and already I hated his guts. I also knew that I had a steadily growing crush on one of the girls. I wasn't even sure who but I knew it was a girl.

"...Here he comes now." I heard Lauren finish as he walked into the den.

"And now Lauren."

"Good luck Loz" I whispered. I knew that Claudine had swapped the notes to Laurens song but uknown to her I had swapped them back.

"See how you like this Sugar Queen." I said quietly as I slid into the seat on one side of Claudine in the front row. Lauren quickly arrived at the would be high section but to Claudine's surprise it was as low as the rest of the song and Lauren sang incredibly sweetly. Without Claudine noticing I slid the words to her peom out of her bag and quickly reached round and slid them into Danny's, knowing how much trouble it would get him in. Lauren stepped off the stage and came and sat next to me again as Claudine got up to go on stage.

"Loz look. Danny has took Claudine's peom." At this Lauren stood up and removed the papers from his bag.

"Claudine. These what your looking for?" She asked holding the papers up

"Yea. Where did you get them?" Claudine asked her voice getting angry

"In Danny's bag." Lauren replied. At that I figured out who it was i was crushing on. It was Lauren.

"Oh and Danny." Lauren started as she handed the papers to Claudine

"Its over." With that Lauren ran out of the room with me in tow

**Emziiee-xxx: Good on you Lauren is what I say. I never liked Danny. He got what he deserved when he ended up with no-one :)**

**R&R Please :)**


	4. On the roof

"Loz?" I called as I got to the roof.

"Loz? Loz where are you?" I was getting worried now. I just hoped that she wouldn't do anything stupid like attempting to jump.

"Nai? Nai quick. I'm bleeding. I'm at the edge." I raced to the edge of the building to find Lauren clutching her leg.

"Loz? Where are you bleeding?" I asked taking a bandage out of my pocket.

"My leg." She replied. It was then I saw the blood seeping through her fingers.

"Your gonna have to move your hand but I need you to stay conscious." I said swallowing hard. Lauren nodded and then moved her hand. I quickly and effectively wrapped the bandage round her leg and then pulled my mobile out of my pocket.

"Hello. This is the emergency services."

"I need an ambulance. At Britannia High. My friend has cut her leg really bad on the roof. I've bandaged it the best I could."

"Right well..."

"Just try and keep her conscious. Yeah yeah I know." I said with a smile. About five minutes later I heard the sirens approaching. They stopped by the front door. I stood up and shouted down to them

"UP HERE! ON THE ROOF!." I know that they saw me since they pulled out a stretcher and started through the front door. Pretty quickly there were people with stretchers hoisting Lauren down the stairs

"Who bandaged her leg?" One of the ambulance men asked

"I did. I did a course with the hospital. Everyone seems to get hurt around me." The man nodded and then started down the stairs I followed him and prayed for the best

**Emziiee-xxx: Wow. Poor Nai. Poor Lauren. You will find out what she did to her leg in the next Chapter  
Hope you enjoyed this **

**R&R Please :)**


	5. That was unexpected

"You can go and see her now Miss Vero." I looked up when someone said my name. I saw the doctor and then followed him as he started to walk down a corridoor. We arrived pretty quickly at Lauren's room

"Hey Nai." She said smiling

"Yo Loz." I said my usual enthusiam gone

"You can go if you want. I know how much you hate hospitals." She said in a caring voice as she attempted to sit up.

"Nah its O.K. How exactly did you cut your leg anyway?" I asked attempting to take my mind off the fact I was in a hospital.

"Oh." Said Lauren trailing off and not meeting my eye. I took her chin in my hand and gently tilted her head up

"It's O.K. Loz. You cant tell me. I promise I will listen and not tell anyone if you don't want me to" I said repeating what she had said to me earlier. This made her smile as she watched me sit in the uncomfortable plastic chairs

"Well... While I was on the roof I slipped. And sorta landed on a nail." I nodded and then said

"O.K. Loz now tell me the truth." Lauren looked at the floor again

"I did slip. But not due to clumsiness. Though thats what I'm gonna tell everyone. I slipped cause I realised something, the shock of realising this shook me off balance so I slipped and I did actually fall on a nail."

"Right. O.K. and what did you realise."

"That I never loved Danny. I love someone else. Someone who I shouldn't love cause it's wrong..."

"It's a girl then." I thought

"... But I just can't help it. She enthrals me. Ooops." She said covering her mouth with her hand. She looked so comical sat in a hospital bed Flaming hair all Skewif with her hand over her mouth I just had to laugh. Lauren looked at me for a minute as if to gauge whether I was laughing at her confession or at something else. She must have figured it out as after a couple of minutes she burst out laughing as well.

**Emziiee-xxx: Wow!!! This is going somewhere trust me. I know it may seem random but trust me :)**

**R&R Please :) Arigatou --- Thank you (Japanese)**


	6. All around me

"Come on Captain Hop-along." I called as Lauren climbed out of the taxi

"Shut up Nai. You know I'm an admiral." Replied Lauren with a smile as I helped her hop into the house. She wasn't very good with her crutches and only used them when I wasn't around to lean on. They had found that she also had a hairline fracture that meant that she was on crutches and forbiden from dancing. She wasn't best pleased about this but put up with it as it meant more time with me. I couldn't dance at the moment due to some psycological stuff that was affecting my hand eye coordination. So we got to do more singing to write a duet together that we could definatly perform in the end of year show.

"I have Idea. We would have to sing it together one of us doing the Harmony and the other the melody." I said suddenly

"Really? You wanna share?" Asked Lauren.

"Its better if I show." I said flicking a couple of switches to the right setting to get the music. I then stepped into the booth put on the headphones and did a thumbs up to Lauren to get her to start the music. I started to sing with my eye's closed and let the music take me.

_"My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstreched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips  
For you_

_This fire runs in through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive  
I'm alive_

_I can feel you  
All around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring This heart thats healing_

_My hands float up above me  
As you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are to with you_

_I'm alive  
I'm alive_

_I can feel you  
All around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding onto what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healing_

_And so I cry  
The light is White  
And I see you_

_I'm alive  
I'm alive_

_I can feel you  
All around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding onto what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Know you own me  
All I am_

_You said you would never leave me  
I Believe you, I believe_

_I ccan feel you  
All around em  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding onto what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healed" _

I removed the headphones while opening my eye's. Laurens face was a picture. Her mouth was hanging wide open and her eye's looked like saucers.

"What?" I asked as I stepped out of the recording booth

"That... was... amazing..." Gasped Lauren.

"You want Harmorny or Melody?" I asked snapping back into business mode.

"Melody. I heard the high notes. I think I would die if I tried that." I laughed.

"Your turn to try." I said as I started to haul her up.

"Aww bum."

"You want me to sing it with you?" I asked

"Yes please." She replied. So we both kitted ourselves out and started to sing.


	7. Truth or Dare

" I can't believe Lola abondonded us like that." Lauren said as she sat on my bed. She had had her cast off for about a week now and was glad to see it go.

"Yeah." I replied absently. I was using all my willpower not to kiss her right there.

"Do you think she'll come back?" She asked staring at me intently

"Probs. Its a kiss and tell story and fame like that gets old quickly." I said.

"God I'm bored." Complained Lauren after a minute

"Then lets play truth or dare. And to make it more exciting. No chickens." I said smiling evilly

"You look like Claudine when you smile like that. But sure. Why not. You go first."

"O.K. You asked for it." I replied my 'Claudine' smile all over my face

"Truth or Dare?" I asked

"Truth." Replied Lauren visibly swallowing

"Who is your crush?" I asked my smile growing bigger

"Damn you." Replied Lauren scowling

"Ummm..."

"Come on Loz. I won't mind." I said but I was thinking

"Please please please let it be me."

"Promise you won't judge me?" She said her eyes filled with concern

"Of course." I said taking her hand in mine

"It... its... its..." I heard her mumble out the ending but I didn't quite catch it

"Come again. I didn't hear you."

"You." She said in a small voice


	8. Get out or I will strangle you'

"O.K. Your go. Ask me." I said quickly. She nodded lookng relieved that I hadn't backed away screaming or anything

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I replied crossing my arms

"Hmmm." Said Lauren while she thought. Then she smiled. Then shook her head

"Dare me what you like Loz. Remember I have to do it." I replied with a smile.

"I dare you..." The door burst open and in walked Claudine

"Lola's back."

"Bad timing." I muttered under my breath before standing up and going right up to Claudine's snide face and saying quite calmly

"Last time I checked this was my room. And also last time I checked people had to knock and ask before coming into other people's rooms. So thanks for the info now get out before I strangle you." Claudine made a strange noise before basically running from the room. Lauren looked at me mouth agape while I went and shut the door and while I sat back down

"What?" I asked

"Oh nothing." She replied hastily closing her mouth

"O.K. Now carry on. You got up to I dare you..."

"Oh right. I dare you..."

"You've already said that bit." I said smiling. Lauren stuck her tongue out at me before saying in a small voice

"...To kiss me." It took me a minute to regain my composure. Lauren wanted ME to kiss HER. I was shocked. But after that minute I leant forward and gently pressed my lips to hers and moved my hand to softly cup her face. To my surprise Lauren started to kiss me back. When we withdrew a couple of minutes later she smiled.

"Would you like to go out with me?" I asked looking her in the eyes. She nodded dumbstruck. I smiled before leaning in again.


	9. Revealing secrets

Me and Lauren walked downstairs about half an hour later. Giggling still after what I had done to Claudine. Lola was sat on the sofa scribbling something in her diary. I sat on the sofa opposite and so did Lauren. I looked at her

"You gonna tell them or am I?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Lets do it together." She said with a smile. I smiled back before shouting up the stairs

"Can you all come down for a moment. I have something to tell you." I went back and sat down next to Lauren. Soon there was a rather loud thundering down the stairs. In came Danny, BB, Claudine and Jez. Claudine had red eye's. She looked as if she had been crying. I smiled apologetically at her but she still sat as far away from me as possible.

"We have something to tell you..." Me and Lauren said in unison. That made us collapse into giggles. Everyone else looked at each other and shrugged. As if to indicate 'we-don't-know-anything'.

"Me and Lauren..." I started

"Are..." Lauren continued

"Going out." We finished together.

"We hope that you all won't be mad and won't treat us any differently. But we felt like we should tell you rather than keep it a secret." I said taking Laurens hand and gently squeezing it.

"It's about time to." Said Jez.

"Huh?" We both replied

"We all knew that you liked each other. We were just all waiting for one of you to get up the nerve to ask the other one out. Can I just ask. Did Claudine come bursting in at a bad moment?"

"Yeah." Replied Lauren

"Real bad timing there Claudy." I said patting her shoulder. She flinched away before shooting me a death glare.

"It's Claudine." She said in a low voice

"Ooh stroppy knickers." I replied in a mock posh tone. My mum used to say that to me whenever I sulked. Before anyone knew what was happening me and Claudine were arguing like normal. Claudine thought that no-one had noticed her little secret. But I had. I had saw the flash of jealousy in her eye's when she had walked in on me and Lauren. I had seen the same flash when Lauren had held my hand before. But I had never seen that flash when Lauren was with Danny. So it must of been Lauren she was jealous of. For being with me. Without warning i jerked Claudine up by the shoulder and frog marched her out of the room.

"We'll be right back." I called as I pushed her up the stairs. When we arrived at my room I made sure that she walked in before walking in myself and locking the door behind me.

"So. Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to get you to do this in front of everyone?" I inquired sitting next to her on the bed.

"I..." She trailed off. I placed both of my hands on her shoulders and turned her to face me.

"Claudine Cameron you are a smart beautiful intelligent woman. I'm sure you can get one simple sentance out." I said in a commanding voice. Claudine nodded swallowed before saying in a very small voice

"I love you Niaome Baniske."


	10. Make the fire flie's dance

"Oh Claudy." I said hugging her

"If you had said something earlier then... But I'm with Lauren. And I can't hurt her. I love her." I explained rocking her as she cried.

"There really is nothing I can do is there?" Claudine asked sitting up and looking at me

"Not really. But there will be someone out there for you. I'm sure about it." I said wiping away a stray tear with my thumb

"You may be one loud bitch. But really you need to speak up for yourself. If you had said something when you first realised then it could be Lauren I would be having this chat with and you waiting downstairs for me." Claudine nodded then stood up

"We can't keep them waiting much longer or they will start listening at the door." She wiped her eye's one final time and sighed. I gave her one final hug before opening the door and running down the stairs.

"And I'm back." I called as a landed at the bottom of the stairs. I flounced (Yes flounced) over to Lauren and whispered in her ear

"How does Chinese sound? Just me and you." She nodded before standing up and walking out with me. I pulled my mobile out of my pocket and texted Jez

"Taking Loz on a d8. dnt worri abt us." After a minute my phone bleeped back

"Kk. hav fn. lv Jz" I smiled taking Laurens hand. We walked in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each others company.

"Here we go." I said when we arrived at a rarely used Chinese. We walked inside and were shown to my usual table in the corner

"Thank you." We said in unison when we were handed the menu's. We smiled at each other from across the table

"What did you want to talk to Claudine about?" Lauren asked blissfully unaware that her new girlfriend could have just cheated on her.

"She..." This time I trailed off. I gave myself the same pep talk I had given to Claudine and then continued.

"She feels for me. In the same way you do. But I told her no." Lauren looked shocked but not angry which was a good thing. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked hurt.

"Loz... Don't worry. It'll be fine." I reassured her reaching over and cupping her chin with my hand.

"Look me in the eye's and tell me you feel nothing but friendship for Claudine." I looked her in the eyes and said exactly as she had asked

"I feel nothing but friendship for Claudine Cameron." Lauren relaxed almost instantly.

"I could never leave you Lozzy." I said sincerely kissing her knuckles. Just then the waiter came over to take our order. He smiled at me

"Ah. Nai-Sama.* you are back in London now?" He asked after we had ordered

"Yeah. Oh umm Lauren meet my old boss Hichi. Hichi meet my girlfriend Lauren."

"You are one lucky lady." Hichi said to Lauren while I turned ten different shades of red. Hichi, seeing the death glares I was shooting him, backed away.

"Sorry about that. Hichi likes to embaress me." I explained as he had gone back into the kitchen. Lauren giggled and looked at me.

"I can see why. You look realy cute when you blush." She said stroking my cheek.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make the fire flies dance,  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me.  
_

We heard that chorus and then noticed that there was no-one around. All the staff were in the kitchen and we were the only customers.

"It would be rude to ignore the song now wouldn't it." I said quietly. Lauren nodded before leaning over the table. The kiss was slow and gentle but full of love. When we pulled away we both smiled at each other.

"I must have done something good to find you." I said. But before Lauren could answer I felt like the room was spinning and then there was nothing. Just black.

**Emziiee-xxx: WOW! Oh btw Lauren doesn't have MS or that strange disease thingy. Just to explain why she hasn't fainted. I wonder if Nai will be alright???**

**R&R Please :)|(:**


	11. Wake up!

"Nai? Nai wake up!" I half-heard Lauren shouting. Then there was black. It felt like ropes were binding me and holding me down. I tried to struggle but my body wouldn't respond. I heard Sirens and felt a slight pressure on my hand

"Nai. It'll be O.K." Laurens voice seemed far away and distant. Like it was coming through a bad radio. Then once again I was enveloped in blackness. The next time I felt/heard anything I heard a male voice saying

"Naiome? Niaome can you hear me." Then I felt a bright light in my eye's. I tried to move my arm and was surprised when it responded. I slowly moved my arm to shield my eye's from the bright light. I heard the male gasp.

"Naiome can you open your eyes for me." I attempted to force my eyelids open but only got them half way before the clamped shut again.

"Nai! Nai please wake up." I heard Lauren call. Her voice sounded hoarse and choked. Like she was fighting tears. I tried again to force my eye's open.

"Lauren... Please turn off the lights." I said hoarsly and slowly. I felt the bright lights dim and opened my eye's fully. I had about half a second of vision before all I could see was Orange.

"Oxygen Loz. People need it." Lauren loosened her hold slightly.

"Where am I?" I asked still speaking slowly. My throat hurt. All of me hurt but I refused to let that stop me.

"Your in a hospital." Lauren replied.

"You collapsed in the restaurant. Hichi rang an ambulance. Everyone is waiting to see you." Lauren explained. It was then I saw the door and saw everyone crowded round trying to peer through the small window. I smiled weakly.

"You should let them in before they break the door down." I said my voice getting stronger. Lauren nodded and removed herself from me. She walked over to the door but before she had chance to open it everyone burst through.

"Nai are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"We could have lost you."

"You need to be more careful." Voice upon voice piled on top of each other. I coughed slightly and then raised a hand. There was silence.

"Flaming hell. I forgot how much you lot talked." I said before coughing again. Everyone burst out laughing as I scanned all their faces to see who was there. There was Danny, BB, Jez, Lola, Ronnie and Claudine. Lauren had dissappered.

"Does anyone know where Lozzy is?" I asked quietly. Jez was the only one who heard me.

"I think she went to get a drink. Do you want me to go and get her?" He offered. I nodded.

"Please." I said. Before Jez managed to get back the Doctor came in and shooed everyone out.

"You can only have to visitors Miss." He explained.

"Lauren and Jez." I said quickly. I looked apologetically at everyone else. Especially Claudine. They all filed out as Jez returned with Lauren.

"Whats wrong Nai?" Asked Lauren rushing to the side of my bed

"Nothing now." I replied smiling at her.

"Doctor." I called before he managed to leave the room.

"When can I go?"

"Soon." He replied

"We just need to run some tests. To find out why you fainted."

"Oh. I can tell you that. Just not with Lozzy and Jez around." I said. The Doctor looked and Lauren and Jez who got the hint and left. Standing just outside the door and peering in through the window.

"I have a mental disorder that means when certain emotions elevate I collapse. I'm normally fine when I wake up. If had been left for another five minutes I would have woken up. But since I was moved it took me longer to wake.*" I explained. The Doctor nodded then said

"Well if your feeling O.K. you can go home." The instant those words were out of his mouth I was up. Youwould have thought I had been electrocuted or something. I was still dressed which was good. I bid the Doctor good day and then basically skipped out of the room. I met Lauren and Jez outside my room and we walked back together.

"You sure your O.K. Nai?" Lauren asked as we sat on the bus

"Yes. If I collapse again just don't let anyone move me and then I will wake up after about seven minutes." I said with a smile. I took Laurens hand and sat there stroking her thumb until our stop rolled around. We walked back to our house. Just me and Lauren as Jez had already gone home. We stopped about one street away and I turned her to face me.

"Lozzy. I love you." I said. This was the first time that when I had said that to someone I had meant it.

"I love you to Nai." Lauren replied sounding equally sincere. I smiled before kissing her lightly on the corner of the mouth

"Come on Lozzy. Lets get home before everyone has a heart attack." I said taking her hand again. As we antered the front door I called out

"We're back." And before you could say 'Brittannia High' I was jumped on by everyone. And I mean everyone. I could barely breath. Lauren saw this and said

"Guys, guys, back off. People do need oxygen you know." I smiled gratefully at her.

"Glad you missed me. Now if you don't mind I feel like I am going to pass out again if I don't get some sleep. Night." I started up the stairs and heard Lauren saying goodnight as well. I got to my room and opened it. I lay down on my bed on my back as I heard the door open again

"Hey Lozzy." I said as I heard the door shut behind her

"How did you know it was me?" She asked as she lay down next to me

"Who else is it gonna be?" I asked scooting up and letting her snuggle into my side

"Whats up?" I asked

"I don't want to leave you alone. Just in case you collapse again." She replied nestling deeper into my embrace. I lifted her head gently and kissed her.

"Since your in here do you want to have some fun?" I asked smiling. She nodded and crashed her lips into mine.

***I don't know if this is a real disease. But I needed a decent reason why Nai would collapse.**

**Emziiee-xxx: Hope you likey :)|(:**

**R&R Please :)|(:**


	12. AN

**A/N**

**i hate it when Authors do these but this is needed. I apologise but I may not be updating for a while. I am having some problems which are affected me in many ways. I hope you don't mind and I should be back on track soon. Thanks**

**Love**

**Emziiee-xxx :)|(:**


	13. Night Together

Lauren nodded and I brought our lips together. I gently ran my tongue over Laurens lips. She kept her mouth firmly shut but smiled into the kiss. So rather than let her win I gently slid my hands up her clothed chest and squeezed the sizable mounds I found there. Lauren half gasped half moaned leaving her mouth open. I took my chance and quickly slid my tongue in. Lauren ahd the same amount of fighting spirit that I did so she bit my tongue. Unknown to her that that was a good turn on for me. I moaned making Lauren retreat and look away.

"What?" I asked.

"I bit your tongue. And you moaned. You scare me." I smiled at her, before leaning down and gently lifting her top up. I kissed her lightly before slipping it above her head. She looked away self concious. I cupped her chin and turned her to face

"If you want me to stop I will." I said sincerly. Lauren nodded.

"Please stop. I'm not ready." I nodded and handed her her top.

"You can stay here if you want." I said with a smile. She nodded and lay down next to me. I gently pulled her against me and I felt her relax. I gently played with her hair as I heard her breathing settle. I smiled once more before falling alseep as well

**Emziiee-xxx: I know its short but its just a filler to get me back on track**


	14. Confession

I awoke warm for once and gently rolled over to find Lauren's face just inches from mine.

"Morning Nai." She whispered as I smiled.

"Morning Loz. How are you feeling?" I asked her, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"How am I feeling?!?" She asked incrediously, her eyes widening to huge proportions.

"More like how are YOU feeling?!? You were the one who passed out yesterday remember?" She basically shouted at me.

"Lozzy I'm fine. Just tell me your alright or I'll worry." I said, smiling and laughing a bit.

"I'm fine. Now then. Breakfast!" She said, jumping up and then falling back down as I hadn't removed my hand from her waist.

"Lozzy. It's saturday. Lets just stay here. It's nice and warm and cozy." I said, whining slightly. hugging her back close to me.

"But..." She started. I wouldn't hear it and nuzled my face into her neck. She gave up and lay back down, shufflig a bit to get cmfortable. She couldn't though and eventually she turned round to face me.

"Nai... Where did you grow up?" She asked softly. I was shocked by the sudden question. But I chose to answer it.

"I grew up in a small hamlet in the middle of Yorkshire. It was really nice..." I started, propping myself up on one elbow.

"Everyone there was nice. Even when I was admitted to about everyone came to visit me at least once." I smiled at the memory. I remembered it all so easily. It normally hurt to remember. But with Lauren it was different.

"You see. We had a great sense of community. Then. It happened. Some kids from London came up. They started to spray paint things and they were right thugs. Some of the elderly and the young started to get scared to leave their houses. I confronted one of the boys. I won but from then on everyone was scared of me as well. When my sister went into hospital less people came to visit her. Half because they were scared to leave their houses and half because they were scared of me. It wasn't a nice feeling. Once I got old enough. I swore that I would chang things. And I did. I kicked out the London boys. But it cost me. Because I resorted to violence the Hamlet ostrasized me. Completely. And they told my mum that if she didnt get rid of me our whole family would be ostrasized as well. My mum was caught between a rock and a hard place. She chose to kick me out. Well actually. I sorta chose to leave. I came down here and ended up working in the restuarant I took you to yesterday. They took me in. I moved away again a little time after. Then I moved back, to come here. I'm glad I did though." I finished, smilig at her before gently kissing her nose. She looked back up at me with wide eyes, filled with tears. One spilled and I caught it with the tip of my finger and removed it from her pale skin.

"Don't cry Lozzy. Nothing to worry about."

**Emziiee-xxx: Whaddya think? Soz about the long wait.**


End file.
